Love Sucks
by TheForbiddenIceQueen
Summary: Summary is inside! ok basicly its Troy and Sharpay get stuck in a room and can't get out, will they kill each other? And Troy makes some really bad choices that breaks EVERYONE'S hearts! Will they end up together or will they always hate each other?
1. Trailor

**Two teenagers…**

_Troy shooting a hoop and it sails through perfectly._

_Sharpay finishing a dance, panting with her arms thrust in the air, smiling._

**... Who hate each other…**

_"Oh go play in the traffic Troy, I don't have time for such a lunkhead basketball player!" Sharpay shouts, slamming her locker._

"_Well who said I had time for the ice queen?" Troy smirks back at her._

…**Get trapped together…**

"_Don't close the door!" Sharpay shrieks, looking extremely panicked._

…**Can they survive, being in the same room as each other for more than five minutes?**

_"You stay on that side of the room and I'll stay on this side" Troy say's trying to keep calm._

"_Why do you get the best side lunkhead!?" Sharpay cries, outraged_

…**Or will the somehow…fall in love… **

_Troy's on the floor and Sharpay's on top of him…their faces are inches apart._

"_Without the lights and glamour…your different Sharpay" Troy whispers softly._

"_I'm scared troy" Sharpay whispers back._

"_Of what?"_

"_Letting people get to close when they always end turning around and breaking your heart" Sharpay whimpers, tears in her eyes._

_"I'd never do that Sharpay" Troy whispers, hugging her tightly._

_"How can I be so sure?" Sharpay asks, still crying _

_"Because, if you never take a risk…you'll never know," Troy says softly, bringing Sharpay's face in for a soft gently kiss._

…**But loves NEVER easy, no matter how much you want it…**

_"You have Gabriella" Sharpay shouts_

_"But I want you!" Troy argues_

_"Well as long as you're with her, you can't!"_

_"Were locked in this room! I can't really pop down to her house and tell her I want to end it can I?"_

_"Well I'm sorry Troy…you'll just have to wait…if I'm worth that?"_

_Troy remains silent._

…**And even when they get out who said things would be easier?**

_"I bet you planned it Sharpay, you and Troy locked in a room together, how convenient you…you…whore!" Gabriella screams, slapping Sharpay across the face and Troy standing next to Gabriella doesn't say anything._

_"You know what Gabriella, being in that room with Troy has made me realise how much I hate him! So he's all yours…you win," Sharpay shouts back, turning round and running off, leaving a stunned Troy and Gabriella._

…**Did Gabriella win?**

_Sharpay walking down the hallway, Zeke's arm around her waist and she's smiling and laughing._

…**Find Out In "Love Sucks"**

**Starring…**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans…**

_Grinning at the camera and blowing a kiss "Fabulous!"_

_Sliding down a wall, crying._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton…**

_"I'm sorry Sharpay!" Troy shouts into the emptiness, a tear rolling down his cheek._

_Troy kissing Gabriella far to passionately, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying it_

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez…**

_"I don't need any of you!" Gabriella shouts, spinning around and slipping on a banana Skin, making her fall to the floor._

_Gabriella smirking at Sharpay before planting a kiss on Troy_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans…**

_Trying on different coloured hats, "do I really look gay?" he asks himself, confused_

_Doing a tricky dance sequence before doing jazz hands_

**And other occasional people!**

_"I LOVE YOU!" Chad shouts kissing Taylor._

_"Wait I thought you said you hated geeks?" Jason asks confused_

_"Jason that was before he met Taylor!" Zeke cries_

_"What, we've already had the musical?"_

_Chad and Taylor stop kissing and Zeke, Chad and Taylor roll their eyes and groan at Jason._


	2. Detention With You!

_Ok here is the first part of the story! I hope you love it lol! Please leave comments and tell me the things you like and didn't like I need constructive criticism (but I LOVE the nice comments as well lol) Please rate and review! I love reviews and I'll write the next part of the story once I get at least ten reviews so please please please review! Thanks so much! (and remember Troypay/Zashley rule!_

"The teacher is so stupid!" Sharpay cried, as her 'Sharpettes' followed her, Lana, Shana and Brianna.

"I like so agree!" Shana said anxiously nodding her head.

"Doesn't she know who I am!? Gloss me!" Sharpay cried and Lana nudged Brianna who was the new Sharpette,

"give her the gloss, its Friday so 'Pretty in Peach' and make it fast Sharpay doesn't have all day!" Brianna blushed nervously and rummaged in her bag and quickly found the lipgloss and she handed it to Sharpay as if it were a precious jewel.

"Good but faster next time! I mean hello, she gave me a A- I am a straight A student, I never get anything below a A, this is an outrage!" Sharpay said, carrying on moaning as she applied the 'Pretty In Peach' sometimes she hated being mean but if she wasn't mean, she wouldn't be popular and if she wasn't popular, she might get kicked off the drama club!? Drama was her life!? She wasn't known as the Drama Queen for nothing you know!

"I know, what a bitch! I bet she like has a sad life, like at home all alone, her only company her 69 cats!...Eww, I bet she doesn't even have sex life either!" Lana laughed and Brianna and Shana laughed along with her, Sharpay just rolled her eyes, what was the big deal about sex!? Everyone went on about it, all the boys bragged about having sex with Sharpay but it was all lies, Sharpay was still a virgin, so they were all sad losers, who had to make up stories to impress there sad friends! Sharpay wasn't like some girls who would jump into bed with the first person they saw, Sharpay was waiting for someone special.

"Were here" Sharpay moaned, she hated calculus class! She tossed the gloss back at Brianna, smacked her lips together and turned to Shana,

"whats the time?" she asked and Shana glanced at her watch,

"quarter past" and with that Sharpay smirked,

"fashionably late as always, open the door!" Lana rushed forward and opened the door for Sharpay and Sharpay strutted in.

"Miss Evans, why are you so late...yet again, I am getting tired of your lack of punctuality!" the teacher shouted and Sharpay just rolled her eyes, she really did want to do well, but she had to keep with her reputation!

"haven't you ever heard...fashionably late!?" Sharpay argued and the teacher just got angrier,

"have you ever heard of detention!? Because thats were you'll be at the end of the day! Now go take your seat! And you Brianna, Shana and Lana!" Sharpay groaned and took her seat at the back and Lana and Brianna sat on either side of her and Shana sat in front. Great she had detention, now she'd have to miss her manicure/Pedicure session with Pierre and she really need it! She thought, starring at her nails, her little finger nail was chipped, that was so tragic! Sharpay looked around everyone was copying the board, but...who was she to follow the crowd...she was the Shepard not the sheep!

Sharpay grabbed her sidekick and flipped it open, setting her book up on the desk so the teacher couldn't see and she immediately send a message to Pierre.

_Pierre, teacher being a bitch, gotta' reschedule to Saturday, thanks, your a doll! Ciao! xxx_

Now what? Sharpay thought looking around, who would have there cell phone on? Ah, the lunkhead...Troy.

She dialed his number, took her book down and started writing innocently while putting her sidekick in her lap. Bingo! She thought as the tune to 'Start Of Something New' rung out and Troy sat up startled and tried to switch his phone off but the teacher caught him, Sharpay smirked at him, busted!

Troy turned to her, frowning, he new it was her! Sharpay just smirked and waved.

"Troy you know the rules about cell phones! Hand it over and you'll be joining Sharpay in detention tonight!" at that Troy stood up angrily and so did Sharpay, she hadn't wanted this,

"What! But miss that isn't fair!" Sharpay cried,

"for once I'm actually agreeing with her, I'd prefer clean toilets then spend time anywhere near her!"

Sharpay frowned, he should be honored,

"Yeah and I'd prefer be poor! Than spend even a second with him!" at that Lana, Shana and Brianna gasped and looked up at her, Sharpay was serious!

"your such a snob Sharpay..." Troy started but the teacher slammed her book on the table, obviously very annoyed,

"SIT DOWN NOW! Stop disrupting my lesson, be back here at twenty past three!" and Sharpay sat down sulkily and Troy sat down, pissed off as Gabriella gave him a poor-you look, he had to miss his date with Gabriella now all because of the ice queen!

Sharpay opened her locker, so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if the door came off!

"This is the worst day ever! It couldn't get worse!" she cried but then she saw Troy walk up to her and rolled her eyes,

"I spoke to soon!" she muttered and Troy frowned,

"what a nice was to say hello! I can't believe you did that earlier in Calculus! Now I have to miss my date with Gabriella!" and Sharpay just rolled her eyes,

"Yeah and I have to miss my manicure session with Pierre! That is much more important lunkhead so go play in the traffic Troy! I don't have time for such a lunkhead basketball player!" Sharpay shouted, grabbing her books out of her locker. And slamming it closed,

"Yeah well who said I had time for the ice queen!?" Troy smirked and Sharpay just groaned,

"Just leave me alone! I didn't mean to give you detention Ok, I only did it because I was bored, so get off my back!" Sharpay shouted and Troy frowned,

"well knowing you I bet you've had loads of boys on your back haven't you!" and Sharpay gasped,

"even if I have thats nothing to do with you, you perv!" Sharpay shouted, why did everyone think of her as some kind of slut, it hurt!

"oh whatever Sharpay!" Troy muttered and he turned around and walked away and Sharpay stamped her foot and let out a frustrated scream, they used to be best friends in nursery, what went so wrong? She didn't even remember? Well she did really...

_Ok and remember review! I need 10 reviews before I put the next chapter up... and I promise the next one will be MUCH longer._

_Ciao_

_Rachel_


End file.
